Link plus Babysitting equals PROBLEM!
by pHaNtOm-BlUe-InK
Summary: Aright, this is a story where Link, the Hero of Time, gets to try his hand at baby sitting. Okay, it's short,aright, reeeeeaaaalllly short But i want to know if you like it before i continue. RR!
1. Chapter 1: Saria's departure

**A/N: Aright, this is my very first fic EVER. So please, be nice!!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of these characters. So please, don't sue me! I have nothing you want! **

One day, Link was sitting in his tree house, minding his own business, when Navi came in.

"Link! Link! We need you right away at Saria's house! Come quickly!" So Link climbed down from his house and went over to Saria's.

When he got there, Saria was waiting for him. "Link, I need you to look after the twins for the weekend. I got and urgent message and have to leave. Can you do it?" (A/N: I know kokiri can't leave the forest, be Saria can 'cause she's a sage) So Link replied:

"Sure Saria, no problem. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." So Saria gave him a list of everything to do, and left the house.

Once she was gone, the twins began to cry.

"Oh, no, what do I do now? Please, shh, stop crying!! Umm... here! Have your binkys!" Once he gave them the binkys, they spit them out and started to cry again. He tried bears, toys, bottles, and nothing worked. When he started to get frustrated, he banged his hand on the table-right onto one of the butter knives Saria had left there. The twins started to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny!!" the twins just kept laughing.

Once he stopped hopping around and acting silly, they started to cry inconsolably. Not even stabbing himself with the butter knife would help.

This was gonna be a long weekend.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Good plot bad writing? You tell me! Flames accepted! All I want to do is get better! I'll continue if you want me to! Remember, this is un-betated. **


	2. Chapter 2: What was i supposed to do?

**WOW!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou to My wonderful reviewers!! I love you! You have no idea how happy reviews can make you feel! I can't believe you like this, but you do, so here's some more!!**

It was a while before Link thought of hurting himself again. He figured that if the butter knife didn't work, then maybe something else would. When he purposely stabbed himself with a needle and spouted a stream of curses, the twins stopped crying. When he did it again, the looked at him with wide, staring eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked them. They had no reaction except to blink. Link sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, at least you're not crying anymore. That's a relief." And at this, they started to cry again. This time, Link knew exactly why they were crying. He could smell it from when he was standing.

"Oh, no..... You didn't..." But of course, they did. Link had to change their diapers.

::Later::

Link stood back and observed his work. Before him sat two children, clothed and diapered. But there was something wrong, he could just feel it. Then he noticed. Their clothes were on backwards and the diapers were inside out. Then he also noticed that they were asleep. And trying to change a sleeping baby is NOT fun. So he let them be and decided to look at the list Saria had given him.

"'Number one: Make sure the twins take their nap.' Alright, check. 'Number two: Feed them dinner.' Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. 'Be sure to give them a bath.' No problem. Alright, that's all I have to do today? Well then, when they wake up, I'll give then dinner. Shouldn't really take all that much time. I'll still be able to watch TV before all the good shows are over! Wait; hold on, what's this at the bottom? 'Don't let them take over you. Stay in command and you'll be fine.' What's that supposed to mean? I think I can take two tired babies. I'm the Hero of Time! I can do anything!"

And at that, the twins woke up. It was show time.

**So, what did yall think of that one? You likie, no likie? Too short still? You tell me! I depend on my reviewers, because they rock my socks!! This one's a bit longer, and now you know what link has to deal with this weekend! So, next chapter he will Attempt to feed them and give them a bath. I wonder how that will turn out. Who will be the victor, the twins, or our resident hero? Wait and see! **


End file.
